


Life's a Beach

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Trip, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel is afraid of water, Dean's Plane Fear, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hustling pool, M/M, Protective Castiel, Summer Vacation, Top Castiel, blowjob, handjob, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Castiel and Dean join the Novak family on a trip to San Diego. Castiel's fear of water, particularly the ocean, is still prominent. Fun family antics and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Life's a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about how late this fic is. I have two reasons.  
> 1\. I lost my writing mojo  
> 2\. I wrote about 2k for a different idea for this series, and then remembered that this was supposed to be the next part, and it wouldn't make sense to upload that part before this one. The timeline was janky. 
> 
> So whoops. Hopefully I'll have that other fic out in the coming days to make up for it. I may upload it Monday just to get myself back on track with every other Monday uploads. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment! It's one of the more humorous ones, so that's exciting! (especially because the next installment is angsty ahhhh)

Packing for a week-long trip was more of a hassle than Dean remembered. He was so used to travelling light and only taking the bare essentials everywhere he went. 

Castiel, on the other hand, was an overpacker. He couldn’t stop thinking of things they needed to bring to the beach. His suitcase was stuffed full, and Dean was starting to wonder if the thing would zip. 

“Books, I need books to read…”

“Cas, you have the kindle app on your phone. Just use that.”

“But what if it’s too bright?”

“Do you really want to bring a suitcase full of books through the airport?”

Castiel sighed. “No, you’re right.” He sighed. “I’ve already packed too much. Okay, I’m done.” He pushed the top of his suitcase down and zipped it up with ease, much to Dean’s surprise. 

“You ready for bed now? I’m tired and we have to get up stupid early tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, we can sleep now.” 

Dean climbed into bed and waited for Castiel. He grinned softly and crawled on top of him once he was laying down. 

“Hmm, I thought you were tired.”

Dean nodded. “I am, but we’re about to be in a house with your whole family and I’m too scared of them to fuck in the same house as them.”

Castiel ran his hands over Dean’s thighs. “Fair point. You’re riding me, though, I’m tired.”

“Deal.” Dean grinned and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the hamper. He stripped down to nothing before leaning down to kiss Castiel, cupping his face in his hands. 

Castiel kicked his own pants and boxers off as he kissed Dean, his hands finding purchase on the other man’s hips.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and leaned over to grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. He gasped when Castiel smacked him lightly on the ass. It made his gut warm up with arousal. 

Castiel gently took the lube from Dean and grinned up at him. “I’ll prep you.”

Dean smirked back and placed his hands on the bed beside Castiel. He let his back arch naturally as he hovered over Castiel on his hands and knees. 

Castiel was quick in preparing Dean. It was starting to get late, and Dean was right, they did have to be up very early the next morning. He saw Dean shifting his arms and let out a soft sigh when Dean started stroking him. 

Dean rolled back against Castiel’s fingers while he stroked him. “Fuck…”

Castiel leaned up to kiss Dean’s neck. “That’s it, let me hear you. I’ll miss those pretty moans while we’re away from home.”

Dean whimpered, his cheeks burning red. He moaned as Castiel’s fingers curled against his prostate, rolling his hips back. 

Castiel took his fingers away and added more lube to his hand. He gently took Dean’s hand away from his cock and rubbed the lube over himself. 

Dean sat up and waited for Castiel to be done before lining himself up. He held Castiel’s cock in his hand as he sank down onto him, his mouth falling open. No matter how many times they did this, it was still amazing. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and guided him down until he was fully seated. “Don’t drag it out. I know you want it fast and hard. Take what you want.”

Dean grinned and nodded, lifting himself up and sliding back down quickly. It took him a few more movements before picking up a rhythm. It wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t too fast yet. It was just enough to get both of them going. 

Castiel moved his hips up to meet Dean’s with every bounce. “That’s it, look at you, riding me like you were meant for it.”

“I-I am meant for it.”

Castiel raised a brow. “You are? Oh darling, you’re that and so much more. Don’t reduce yourself to so little.” 

Dean’s entire face and neck flushed, and he had to turn his head away. 

Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s face, making him look back down at him. “You’re meant to do so much more than just this. You make me the happiest man in the world. Understand me?”

Dean nodded, panting softly. “Yes, Cas.” He closed his eyes, his rhythm getting faster and faster. 

Castiel moved his hand back down to Dean’s hips, guiding him up and down. 

Dean’s face was still bright red with a blush that lingered from that brief interaction. The heat was pooling in his gut, and he knew he was getting close. His head fell back as he bounced harder and faster. A loud moan escaped his lips when Castiel’s hand closed around his cock and stroked him in time with his rhythm. 

“Are you close, love?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Shit, yes, I’m right there…”

“Then come for me.”

Dean gasped and shuddered as he came, his thighs trembling. He lost some of his rhythm, but Castiel was still fucking up into him as he started to come right with Dean. 

They came down from their highs together, panting and staring into each other’s eyes. 

Castiel gently patted Dean’s thigh, prompting Dean to slide up and off of Castiel. He got out of bed, kissing Dean’s forehead when he whined. “I’ll be right back.” He walked to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water. 

Dean laid still while he was wiped clean, smiling up at Castiel. “Okay, I’m really tired now. We can sleep.”

“Agreed. Let’s sleep.” Castiel tossed the cloth into the hamper to be washed and laid down next to Dean, wrapping an arm around him. 

Dean fell asleep that night with no thoughts of the long flight the next day. 

~~~

Castiel and Dean woke up the next morning at six am to drive to the airport. They packed their bags in the car and Dean drove them to the airport. The plane anxiety had set in, so he wanted to drive to calm himself down. 

The flight was much longer than the flight to Denver, so Dean was hoping to sleep through it. Being on a private jet made that idea sound a lot easier.

Castiel was a big help in calming Dean down. He held his hand while they took off and talked to him to distract him until he fell back asleep. 

Dean slept for the entirety of the flight, waking up when the jet touched back down. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

Castiel was already awake next to him. “Did you have a good nap?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I slept hard. That was nice.” He hummed. 

Castiel stretched and nodded. “Have you ever been to California?”

“Actually, I haven’t. It’s one of the few states I haven’t been to outside of Alaska and Hawaii. I’ve actually never been to Florida either. I’ve never gone that far south.”

“Florida is overhyped. You’re not missing much.” Castiel waited for the signal for them to get off the jet. 

A few minutes later, a soft ‘bing’ echoed through the plane. Castiel unbuckled and stood up, grabbing his suitcase and Dean’s duffel. 

Dean carried his own bag off the jet. The first thing he was hit with was the heat. The sun was scorching. They walked inside the airport and out to a car that was waiting for them. 

“My family is already at the beach house. They flew in last night.” Castiel buckled himself in and took Dean’s hand. 

“Is everyone there?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. My mother and Michael will probably spend some of the trip working, but they’ll be there in spirit.”

Dean nodded. He watched out the window as the scenery passed them by. California was pretty. There were palm trees everywhere, which Dean found interesting. It took about an hour to get to the beach house, which upon seeing, Dean decided it was actually a beach mansion. The house was massive and gorgeous. The side they were seeing didn’t have many windows, but Dean could see already that most of the wall that faced the beach was made up of windows. 

Castiel got out of his car and thanked the driver as he was handed his suitcase and Dean’s duffel. He handed Dean’s duffel to him and led the way up to the front door. 

Dean held the strap to his duffel tightly as he followed Castiel. He stood slightly behind him while he knocked. 

The door swung open, and Jimmy grinned at them. “Finally, you made it. Almost everyone’s out on the beach or in the pool. I just came in for a snack.” 

Castiel smiled softly. “I guess we made it at a good time then.” He walked into the house. “Do you know which room Dean and I are staying in?”

“There’s a suite downstairs. We saved that one for you two since you’re the only couple here and none of us want to hear you two.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

Jimmy picked up a bag of chips off the kitchen counter and popped one into his mouth. “See ya out there.”

Dean paused as they stood in the center of the house. The entire back wall was made of glass, and the ocean was visible from there. He stared out at the water for a few seconds with a smile before following Castiel. They found the door to the stairs and walked down them. There was a game room with a pool table, which Dean was excited about. 

The suite was large, with a couch by the long window that gave a spectacular view of the beach. The bed had a cream colored bedspread with embroidered seashells decorating the edges. 

Dean set his duffel down by the bed and stared out the window. “It’s gorgeous out there, Cas. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Castiel smiled and walked up next to Dean, looking out the window with him. “I’m glad you like it. Why don’t we put on our swim trunks and you can go out there to see it up close?”

Dean nodded quickly and jogged back to his duffel. He grabbed a pair of swim trunks and stepped into the bathroom to change. “Are you going to get in the water?”

“Probably not. The ocean is way worse to me than a lake. But, I’ll stand near it and watch you.” Castiel started changing into his swim trunks as well. 

Dean hummed. “I saw a pool table in that room out there. I bet I could hustle one of your siblings.” He was joking, mostly.

Castiel laughed softly. “I’d love to see that. You know who would really fall for it? Ezekiel. He thinks he’s good at things like that, but I’ll hazard a guess that you’re better. I can suggest that we play tonight, and you can give it a shot.”

Dean grinned. “Seriously? You’d be okay with me doing that?”

“Of course. It’ll be funny.” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “My family isn’t that scary, I promise.”

Dean shrugged, pulling up his swim trunks. “They’re still a little scary, but I’ll get used to it.”

Castiel picked up his clothes and carried them to his suitcase, packing them away. “Let’s go find the sunscreen. You’ll get fried out there if you’re not careful.”

Dean nodded and followed Castiel up the stairs. They went out a sliding glass door in the kitchen and onto a large patio. On one of the tables, there were multiple bottles of sunscreen and tubes of sunscreen for faces. 

Castiel picked up one of the spray cans and gestured to Dean. “Arms out.” 

Dean did as he was told and let Castiel spray him down. He never really liked the feeling of sunscreen, but it was better than getting burned. He sprayed Castiel, then each of them put on their own face sunscreen. 

Once they were ready, they walked off the patio down a large staircase. It led down to a pool deck, where Castiel’s mother was laying in a pool chair. The girls were in the pool, playing some kind of game with one another. They walked across a boardwalk and down more stairs to the sand. 

Dean curled his toes once they were on the warm sand. He smiled at the feeling and kept walking down the beach. He saw a guy surfing in the water, and a few others on the shore watching. He recognized the guy surfing as Michael. He spotted Gabriel, Balthazar, and Ezekiel sitting in the sand, watching Michael surf. 

Castiel walked up behind Gabriel and ruffled his long hair. “Hey.”

Gabriel spun around and looked up at Castiel with a grin. “There you are. I was wondering when you’d get here.” His gaze turned to Dean. “You gonna surf with us?”

“Uhh, I don’t think I can. I’ve never even been in the ocean before.”

“Well then go get in!”

Dean chuckled and walked around the group of guys, getting closer and closer to the ocean. He could see Castiel out of the corner of his eye, walking alongside him. Dean walked right up to the water and smiled as the water lapped up over his feet. He looked back and saw Castiel standing a few feet behind him, far away from the water. “You staying back there?”

Castiel nodded. “Go ahead. I’ll be here.”

Dean turned back towards the water and took a few steps further. The water was up to his calves now. It was cool and refreshing, and felt unlike any water Dean had been in before. He leaned down and scooped a handful of water, throwing it at Castiel. 

Castiel chuckled and backed up another step. “How is it?”

“It’s perfect. You’ve got to feel it.”

“I can’t. It’s the ocean. I’ve never been able to touch it.” 

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, I kinda already threw it at you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “My point stands.”

“He won’t get in, we’ve all tried.”

Dean startled at the extra voice and turned around to see Michael. “Oh, hey.”

Michael hummed. “Mom tried to carry him into the water when he was a kid and he bit her.”

Castiel huffed. “I was three. I didn’t know any better.”

Michael shrugged. “Still, I can promise you that he won’t get in.” He walked back up the shore and set his surfboard down to sit on. 

Dean walked up to Castiel and held his hands out. “You know I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, right?”

Castiel crossed his arms. “This isn’t like the lake. You can’t see the bottom anywhere, there’s things that will kill you, there’s riptides that pull you out to sea, and I’m not a strong enough swimmer.”

“Then don’t go in far. I just want you to feel it on your legs.”

Castiel took a step back. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Dean put his hands down. “Okay, I won’t make you, but if you’re ever ready to try, I’ll be here.” He smiled and walked back out into the water. 

Gabriel passed Dean, carrying his surfboard out into the water. Once the water was up to his thighs, he jumped onto the board on his belly and started paddling out. 

Dean watched and walked out further, swimming once he was able. He started to follow Gabriel, but then he realized just how far out he was going. Dean stayed where he was and floated on his back, bobbing with the waves. He looked back at Castiel and waved to him, smiling at the wave he got back. 

Dean looked out to sea and saw Gabriel watching the sea behind him. A large wave formed and started coming towards them. Gabriel started paddling quickly to catch it. Once the water caught his board, he was up on his feet. 

Dean quickly realized that he should be swimming away from the wave. He started swimming as fast as he could towards the shore, but in an instant, the wave hit him and he got sucked under. The bottom was right under his feet, so he came back up within a second and kept swimming. He heard his own name, and when he looked at the shore, Castiel was calf-deep in the water. Dean swam closer and stood up. “You’re in the water!”

Castiel turned and ran out of it, a sheepish look on his face. 

Dean ran up to the shore with a smile on his face. “You got in the water! I told you it wasn’t bad!”

Castiel huffed, looking away. “I thought you were in trouble.”

“I’m fine, I promise. I should have been further in when that wave came.” Dean looked back at the group and saw that Michael, Ezekiel, and Balthazar were sitting there with their mouths agape, staring at Castiel. 

Gabriel held his board and looked at his brothers. “What? That wasn’t that great of a wave.”

Ezekiel shook his head. “Castiel just ran into the water because his boyfriend got hit by the wave.”

Gabriel turned around and looked at Castiel. “And I missed it?! That’s not fair.”

Dean stepped closer and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Castiel kept his arms crossed, but smiled a bit. “My brothers are never going to let me live that down.”

Dean shrugged. “It’ll be alright.” He looked up the shore and saw Jimmy running towards them. 

“Did I just see Castiel run into the water?!”

Gabriel nodded. “You did, and I missed it,” he huffed. 

Ezekiel stood up and started carrying his board out, leaving the group behind. 

Jimmy picked up his own board and pointed at Dean. “I’m getting you on a surfboard by the end of the trip.”

Michael looked up. “If you do, put him on Gabriel’s board. It’s the most beginner friendly one we have.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, because it’s friggin’ huge. I hate dragging this thing around the sand.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll do it, but I can’t make any promises that I’ll be good at it.”

Gabriel laid his board down. “Take my board then, I’m going to go torment the girls.”

Jimmy leaned down and picked up a handful of seaweed. “Use this.”

Gabriel grinned and took the seaweed from Jimmy. “Perfect.” He jogged up the beach towards the pool. 

Castiel sat down in the sand, looking out at the ocean and relaxing. He looked peaceful when he wasn’t so close to the water.

Dean turned back to Jimmy, and his impromptu surfing lesson began. They started in the sand, and Jimmy made Dean practice going from his stomach to his feet quickly. Dean started to realize how much of a workout this was going to be. 

After listening to Jimmy go over all the basics, they picked up their boards and started walking out into the water. Dean had a strap velcroed around his ankle so that he wouldn’t lose his board. Once Jimmy got on the board and started paddling, Dean copied him. He tried to follow Jimmy’s advice to lift up the front of his board when they ran into a small wave, but he ended up with a face and mouthful of water. 

They paddled far out from shore, sitting in a quiet area of the water. They were past all of the small waves now, so the water was much calmer. Jimmy turned himself around so that he was facing the shore. 

“Now we wait. As soon as I see a good wave, I’ll tell you and you start paddling. Honestly, you probably won’t catch it your first time. That’s alright, just paddle back out and wait for me. If you do catch it, your board will start to move forward, and that’s when you stand up. Get to your feet as fast as you can. Just go in a straight line and try to stay upright. Keep your knees bent or you’ll fall.”

Dean nodded and let his arm dangle in the water. He let out a happy sigh. “It’s nice out here. It’s quiet.”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, it is.” He looked at Dean. “Thanks for being so good for Castiel. I know he must love you a lot, he literally ran into the ocean for the first time in his life because of you. I never would have thought that he’d do that for anyone. So, thanks.”

Dean felt some color coming to his cheeks and he smiled. “No problem. He’s been good for me too. I’m deathly afraid of flying, and he’s gotten me on a plane three times now. I’m doing it again for him at the end of the week.”

Jimmy chuckled. “That’s incredibly ironic that you’re dating a Novak and you have a fear of flying.” He looked back over his shoulder. “Here comes a big one. Start paddling.”

Dean looked back and saw the swell in the water approaching them. He paddled forwards as fast as he could, frequently looking back at the wave. He felt the water pushing him forwards, so he popped up to his feet. 

As soon as Dean was on his feet, he stood up straight. He forgot to bend his knees, so the board went straight out from under him and he plummeted into the water. His back hit the surf with a loud slap. Once he was under, he got yanked forwards by the ankle strap attached to his still-moving board. He swam up to the surface and took in as much air as he could. He swam until he reached the shore and walked up it. 

Jimmy had already reached the shore and was waiting for Dean. “You good?”

“Yeah, I fell backwards as soon as I stood up.”

“Did you bend your knees?”

Dean thought about it. “No.”

Jimmy pointed at Dean with a grin. “There you go then. You’ll stay balanced with your knees bent and your core engaged.”

Dean nodded and followed Jimmy back out into the water. They repeated the process of paddling out and waiting for a wave. Once Jimmy told Dean to go, Dean paddled as hard as he could. Once the wave hit him, he jumped up to his feet and immediately bent his knees, staying a little lower than before. Instead of immediately falling, he was steady. Already, he could feel that when he shifted his weight, he turned. He stayed in a straight line and surfed all the way to shore. 

Once he was there, he hopped off the board into the shallow water and looked at Castiel, who was taking pictures of him with his phone. 

“I didn’t know you brought your phone.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on getting in the water, and I thought you’d like to have some pictures. I took a short video and some pictures.” Castiel turned his phone around to show Dean one of the pictures.

Dean smiled. “Send those to me. I’m sending them to Sammy.”

Michael, Ezekiel, and Balthazar all carried their boards out into the water to surf. Dean stayed with Jimmy, following him out.

For the next two hours, Dean surfed with the Novak boys while Castiel watched. He started to really get the hang of it after the first two or three tries. 

The sun was starting to get low in the sky by the time they were done. It wasn’t setting yet, but Dean could tell that it was near dinnertime, because he was extremely hungry. 

“What time is it, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked at his phone. “Four. You’re probably hungry, there’s a two hour time difference, so it’s six to you. I heard that there were dinner plans tonight, so we should get inside and get changed.”

Dean nodded and took off the ankle strap. He picked up the board. “Man, this board does seem big, especially for a guy like Gabriel.”

Ezekiel looked at Dean. “He’s the newest surfer out of all of us. He only started about a year ago. He’s better at snowboarding than he is surfing.”

“You guys do that too?” Dean tilted his head. 

Michael nodded. “We have an annual trip to Park City, Utah to ski and snowboard. I’m sure you two will be invited to that as well. It’ll be around Christmas time.”

Castiel nodded and stood up. “I do actually participate in that. I’ve been skiing since I was four.”

Dean felt a little less sure about skiing or snowboarding. With surfing, you fell into the water when you messed up. With snow stuff, you fell onto hard snow or ice with something strapped to your feet. Nevertheless, Dean was willing to try. “You guys are going to spoil me.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “It’s what you deserve.”

Castiel and Dean found the bottom floor entryway of the house to get to their bedroom. They walked in and changed into nicer clothes for dinner. 

The family took two Ubers to a nice steakhouse in town. Castiel and Dean rode in an Uber with Michael, Ezekiel, and Jimmy. Roselynn, the girls, and the younger boys rode in the other car. 

Roselynn was extremely excited to see Dean. She hugged him and kissed his cheek once they were out of the cars. 

Dinner was damn near extravagant to Dean. The restaurant was fancy, and the food was delectable. 

Over dinner, Castiel brought up the pool table. “We should play a few rounds tonight, see who the best player is.”

Ezekiel took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. “I think we all know that I’m the best pool player here. I’ll wipe the floor with all of you.”

Dean grinned and shrugged. “I’ll play you. I’m okay at pool.”

Ezekiel nodded. “You’re on. We’ll have a couple drinks and play a round.”

Dean had a little cheer inside his own head. It was even easier to hustle someone when alcohol was involved. 

Once everyone was home from dinner, Ezekiel got out a cooler full of drinks. There was craft beer, wine, liquor and mixers. It looked like a treasure chest to Dean. He picked out a beer for himself and started drinking quickly. He knew he could handle more than that, but the goal was to make himself seem like a lightweight. 

“Careful, those beers have a higher percentage than most.” Ezekiel hummed, sipping on his own beer. 

Dean shrugged. “I can handle it.”

Ezekiel looked around at his brothers. “Anyone coming to watch?”

Jimmy nodded. “It’s not every day that I’d like to witness a murder but today seems like a good time.”

Dean chuckled. “You think I’m going to lose that bad, huh?”

Jimmy nodded. “Oh yeah, I’ve seen Ezekiel play. He kicks my ass.”

Gabriel walked over. “I’ve got to see this too.”

  
“Me too,” Balthazar chimed in. 

With the group organized, everyone walked down to the basement with Ezekiel carrying the cooler. 

Dean finished off his first beer by the time they were at the bottom of the stairs. He knew his tolerance, and he was ready to work his magic. 

The first game started, and Ezekiel let Dean break. Dean played mediocre at best for this round. He was gauging how good Ezekiel actually was. 

  
Dean took solids, and Ezekiel took stripes. As the game progressed, Dean downed another beer. He started stumbling a little on purpose, but still played good enough to narrowly lose. 

Ezekiel grinned when he won. “There we go. I win.”

Dean held up a finger. “Hold on, I almost had you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slapped three twenties onto the table. “Again.”

Ezekiel raised a brow, watching Dean sway slightly. He grinned and pulled out his own wallet. He laid out sixty dollars in twenties as well. “Alright, let’s see how you do.”

Dean played up how drunk he was to a nearly ridiculous level. He giggled and swayed, and his pool game was horrendous. He lost by a mile this time, and Ezekiel scooped up the money. 

“Sorry, kid.” 

Dean cracked open another beer and took a sip before opening his wallet. He had another hundred bucks in there, which he put on the table. “One last game. All or nothing.”

Jimmy huffed. “Don’t do it, Zeke, you’re running the poor kid broke!”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Don’t be mean to him, he’s a guest.”

Castiel shrugged. “He’s perfectly capable of making his own decisions.”

Jimmy looked at Castiel with wide eyes. “He’s drunk!”

“So? Ezekiel didn’t make him drink.” Castiel turned back to watch Dean. Normally, he’d be on his brothers’ side, but he knew he was watching a pro.

Ezekiel watched Dean for a moment before opening up his wallet. He pulled out all of the contents, which included at least two hundred dollar bills from what Dean could see. “One more round. This will be the last.”

Dean nodded. “Deal.” He picked up his pool stick and clumsily helped Ezekiel set up the next round. It was his turn to break again. He stood at the end of the table, swayed a few times, then straightened up. He played at the top of his game now, so when he broke, three balls went into the holes. He called stripes and started knocking them in, one by one.

Ezekiel stared in shock. When it was finally his turn, he had a lot of catching up to do. He knocked in a few before it was Dean’s turn again. 

Dean knocked in every last one of his balls and grinned. He picked up the stack of money and slid it into his wallet. “Good game.” He swayed a little, for real this time. Ezekiel wasn’t lying about the percentage in those beers, so Dean was actually a little drunk now. 

Jimmy, Gabriel, and Balthazar watched with their jaws dropped, completely unaware that they had seen a master at work. 

Ezekiel set his pool stick aside. “Next time, I’ll get you next time.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure.”

Castiel smiled and walked over to Dean, putting an arm around his waist. “Let’s go to bed, it’s late.” He turned his head to look back at the group. “Goodnight.”

Everyone sounded off their goodnight wishes to Dean and Castiel as they retreated to their room. 

Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek once they were alone. “That may have been one of my best hustling jobs.”

“How much did you make?”

Dean pulled the wad of cash out of his pocket. “I had a hundred and sixty bucks in my wallet.” He started counting how much he had, and his eyes widened. “Now I have four hundred and fifty five dollars. I should give this back, it’s too much.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, don’t. Ezekiel probably deserved to get taken down a peg. Also, he’d probably be mad if he figured out that you hustled him. Better to just leave it. Besides, I promise he’s not financially hurt by a few hundred dollars.”

Dean nodded a bit and put the money back into his wallet. Maybe he could buy Castiel something nice with it. “Those beers definitely had a higher alcohol content than what I’m used to. I’m not super drunk, but I’m definitely pretty tipsy,” he chuckled and laid down on the bed. 

Castiel nudged Dean’s leg. “You need a shower. Come on.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him up.

Dean sat up and followed Castiel into the bathroom. He started stripping out of his clothes, watching Castiel with a grin. 

Castiel set his clothes on the counter and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. He looked back and saw Dean staring at him. “What?”

“You look sexy.”

Castiel rolled his eyes a bit, his lips curling up into a tiny smile.

Dean walked up behind Castiel and squeezed his ass.

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex in a house with my family.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “They’re all at least a floor above us.”

Castiel turned around and took Dean’s hands off of him. “Tomorrow, when you’re not drunk.”

Dean scoffed. “I’m not that drunk. I had three beers.”

Castiel shook his head and stepped into the shower. “Tomorrow.”

Dean huffed as he stepped into the shower. “Cas, I promise I’m fine. We can just-”

“I’m not comfortable with it, okay? It doesn’t sit right with me. Just because we’re a couple doesn’t mean we both always give consent for everything. Yes, you’re probably fine and not that drunk, but I’m still not comfortable doing anything sexual with you while you’re not sober.”

Dean took a small step back. He hadn’t even thought about how Castiel felt about it, which was probably a sign that he shouldn’t be doing anything sexual. “Sorry, you’re right. We can wait.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. We can do whatever we want when we’re both sober. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He picked up the body wash and a washcloth to start washing Dean. 

Dean was happy just to be washed by Castiel. The touch was perfect. Once Castiel finished with him, Dean washed Castiel.

Once they were both clean, they put on clean boxers and climbed into bed together. Dean was all over Castiel, which wasn’t too unlike their normal nights. He laid across Castiel’s chest with his head tucked in his neck. He fell asleep just like that with Castiel’s hand rubbing his back. 

The next day, they woke up to the smell of breakfast. Gabriel and Roselynn were in the kitchen preparing everything. Castiel had assured Dean that they could just stay in pajama pants and t-shirts during breakfast. 

The entire family sat around the kitchen and living room while they ate pancakes and bacon. Roselynn had cut up some fruit for everyone as well. 

Dean looked out the large windows at the beach. The sound of the ocean was faint, since the porch door was open. The girls had opted to eat out there. 

Once breakfast was done, Dean and Castiel changed into their swimsuits and put on sunscreen. Castiel wanted to go to the pool, since that was some water he could actually get in. 

Most of the family was at the pool, everyone except Michael, who had to work inside for a little while. 

Dean set his towel on a chair and looked back at Castiel as he got in the water. “You coming?”

Roselynn looked up from her book at Dean. “He doesn’t get in the water, love.”

Castiel walked over to Dean and stepped down into the pool. “Dean taught me how to swim.”

Roselynn set her book aside and sat up. “After all these years, you can swim? You got in a pool?”

“A lake, actually,” Dean said with a shrug. 

Roselynn stared in disbelief. “Well, that’s really something.” She laid back and picked up her book again. 

Castiel walked to the bottom of the pool steps and stood in the water. “The pool isn’t nearly as scary. I was scared of it before, mostly because I knew that if I fell in, I couldn’t swim. Now, I know I probably won’t drown, so it’s okay. The ocean, that’s still too much. I can’t see the bottom, there are things in it that can kill me, and it moves. The waves knock you over and pull you under. I can’t do the ocean.”

“The lake is kind of like the ocean. You couldn’t see the bottom there.” Dean swam to the deep end of the pool, over near Gabriel and Balthazar.

Castiel walked out a little deeper, moving slowly and carefully. “Maybe, but the ocean is so much bigger. I can’t see the end of it. If I got pulled out to sea, I could lose the shore and swim in the wrong direction forever.”

Dean swam while leaning back slightly. The pool water was the perfect temperature, cool but not cold. “I guess, but you don’t have to go out so far that you could get swept away.”

Castiel stepped into the deep end and started swimming. He wasn’t as strong of a swimmer as Dean yet, so he still looked like a little kid when he swam. It was a little frantic and his head bobbed close to the water. 

Gabriel watched Castiel from where he was leaning on the edge of the pool. “I never thought the day would come when I’d get to see this.”

Castiel swam to the edge and pulled himself up a bit, leaning on folded arms. “I’m not very good yet.”

Gabriel shrugged. “You’ll get there. You just have to practice.”

“Is Castiel swimming?!” The voice came from above, and everyone looked up. Michael’s head was poking out of one of the second floor windows.

Castiel chuckled and waved. “I am,” he yelled back. 

Michael stared at them for a few more seconds before shaking his head and disappearing back inside. 

Gabriel looked at Dean. “Wanna go surf again? We can take turns on my board.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He pulled himself out of the water and held a hand out to Castiel. He pulled him up and out of the pool with a smile. 

Castiel picked up a towel from the side of the pool, looked around, and saw a spare beach chair. He picked it up and put the strap over his shoulder.

Dean followed Gabriel to where the surfboards were stored under the porch. He carried Gabriel’s board down to the shore and passed it off to him to go first. 

Castiel set up his chair just past where the surf washed up. He sat back in it and relaxed, smiling when Dean sat in front of him. 

Dean and Gabriel took turns going out into the water and catching waves. More of the Novak family joined them as time went on. The girls and Roselynn came down to the beach later in the afternoon, carrying a cooler full of sandwiches and water for lunch. 

Dean never thought that he’d be on such a wholesome family vacation like this. His family wasn’t exactly wholesome, and despite being dragged all over the country, it never felt like this kind of travelling did. Castiel’s family, despite being a little scary at first, was actually pretty cool. Everyone seemed to like Dean, and there wasn’t too much drama. 

Once it was late in the afternoon, everyone was tired and ready to head inside to get ready for dinner. Castiel picked up his chair and looked at Dean. “Have you been reapplying sunscreen with everyone else?”

Dean paused. “No. Was I supposed to?”

Castiel poked Dean’s back and sucked in a breath between his teeth. “You’re scorched.”

Dean felt his shoulder and found it radiating heat. He looked at his arms and his skin was pink. He groaned. “Damn it. I didn’t even think about it.”

“You were in the water, sunscreen only lasts about an hour like that. Let’s get you inside and put some aloe on it.” Castiel led Dean back up to the house and into the basement.

Dean went straight to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks, right under his eyes, were red. His nose was red, and so was most of his body. He sighed. “I’m a dumbass. I saw people putting on sunscreen and didn’t think I needed it.”

“I should have noticed that you weren’t putting any on, sorry.” Castiel frowned. 

Dean shook his head. “That’s not your fault.” He sighed. “Let’s get a shower and get dressed so I can cover some of this up.”

Castiel joined Dean in a lukewarm shower, since the hot water hurt too much for Dean. They got dressed and went out to dinner at another fancy restaurant. Everyone expressed their sympathies to Dean.

Despite Castiel saying they could screw around tomorrow the night before, they were both too tired and Dean was in too much pain to do anything. They never said anything about it, and Castiel suggested that they explore San Diego the next day. 

When morning came, Dean slathered himself in aloe. He put on sunscreen as well, even though they weren’t going to the beach that day. 

Castiel and Dean took an Uber to Balboa Park. Castiel had been there before when he was younger and remembered the pretty walking paths and gardens. 

  
Dean really enjoyed walking around the park with Castiel. It was relaxing and seeing all the new sights was exciting. 

For lunch, they went to a little hamburger place that Castiel claimed was extremely good. Dean was happy to say that Castiel was right, his cheeseburger was delicious. 

After lunch, they visited the Air and Space museum. Dean was a little worried that a museum would be boring, but it turned out to be one of the most interesting things he had seen in a long time. All of the exhibits were fascinating, and there was a lot to see. 

For dinner, they went to a nice italian restaurant. It was nice to have a romantic date night. It had been a great date day. Castiel seemed just as happy as Dean was. 

They arrived back at the house a little later than they anticipated, so the rest of the family was already back from their dinner. A few of them had busted out a card game, which Castiel and Dean joined happily. 

Dean made it out to the beach again the next day. He surfed to his heart’s content, and splashed Castiel with water every time he came to shore. 

On the last full day of the trip, Dean had one goal in mind: to get Castiel into the ocean. He didn’t want to force him, but he felt like he could convince him to face his fear. He woke up a little earlier than before and told Castiel to put his trunks on so they could go for a walk on the beach, and then cool off in the pool. 

Castiel seemed a little suspicious, but he agreed nonetheless. He followed Dean out onto the sand and down to the water. No one else was on the beach, and the family was still inside, waking up for breakfast. 

Dean turned towards Castiel once they were at the water. He took his hands and smiled softly. “Let’s go in the water. Just up to your hips, so you won’t get knocked over by a wave.”

Castiel pulled back a little. “Dean, I already told you that I can’t.”

“You already did, though. You ran in while I was surfing for the first time. It’s easy, I promise. I won’t let go of you.”

Castiel looked around. They were alone on the beach, so no one was there to see him. “I...I can’t. It’s too much.”

Dean let go of Castiel’s hands. “Okay, then I won’t make you. I’ll let you decide if you want to follow me.” He grinned and ran out into the water. 

“Dean! Be careful!”

Dean ran past where he could reach the bottom and kept swimming. Waves bounced him up and down, and he kept going. He knew it was probably a bad idea to swim out this far when there wasn’t another strong swimmer nearby, but he knew his limits. 

When Dean turned around, Castiel was right at the edge of the water. The surf touched his feet and he backed up. Dean waved to him, and Castiel watched. A few seconds passed, and Castiel took a deep breath. Finally, he took a few steps into the water. Dean started paddling back closer to him. 

Castiel looked terrified, but he kept going. The water was up to his knees now. He took a step back when a wave washed over his legs, and then kept moving. 

Dean swam until he could touch the bottom again and walked to where the water was up to his hips. He held his hands out to Castiel and didn’t say anything.

Castiel looked at Dean’s hands and focused on them while he moved. It was slow, but he was almost there. Once he was close enough, he didn’t grab Dean’s hands. He hugged him instead. 

Dean hugged Castiel back. “You made it.” He could feel his boyfriend trembling slightly. “You’re okay, see? There’s nothing here that can hurt you.”

“It’s just hard to shake that feeling.”

“I know.” Dean pulled back from the hug and held Castiel’s hands. “It’s kind of nice, right? The waves are fun.”

Castiel looked at the water and held Dean’s hands tightly. “I guess.”

“Do you want to try moving out a little more? The waves are a little rough right here. They get better the further you go out.”

Castiel nodded a bit. “I can try.”

Dean held Castiel’s hand and led him out a little further into the water. He stopped once they were at chest-high water. “How’s that?”

Castiel took a deep breath and looked around. “A little scarier, but I’m okay. I don’t want to go any further.”

“We don’t have to.” Dean ran one hand over the surface of the water. “I’m really proud of you, Cas. I know how scary this is for you.”

Castiel gave a soft smile. “You know, I’m proud of you for getting on the plane too. I know it’s as scary for you as the ocean is more me.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him softly. “We’re both facing our fears. It’s good to know that the thing you’re most afraid of can’t really hurt you.”

Castiel looked back at the house and squinted a bit. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“My whole family is on the porch staring at us.”

Dean looked back at the house and sure enough, everyone was out there. “So much for waking up early to do this alone.”

“That was a very sweet plan you made, thank you.”

Dean turned his back to Castiel and reached around behind himself, grabbing Castiel’s thighs and picking him up for a piggyback ride.

Castiel chuckled and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean. “How far are you going to carry me?”

“As far as I can.” Dean walked up to the shore and held Castiel on his back. “Dude, you’re heavy.”

“So are you, and yet I carry you around the house all the time.”

Dean rolled his eyes and jogged back up to the house, walking in through the basement door. He dried himself off and put on a t-shirt before heading upstairs with Castiel. 

The entire family was sitting in the living room, eating their breakfast. When Castiel and Dean walked in, they all looked up. 

Castiel waved a bit and grabbed his plate, loading it with food. “Morning.”

Hannah stood up from her seat with a large camera. The lens on it was longer than one Dean had ever seen. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took some pictures of you guys.”

Dean raised his brows and smiled a bit.

Castiel smiled as well, he checked Dean’s expression before answering. “We don’t mind. We’d love to see them.”

Hannah turned the camera around and started flipping through the pictures she had taken. The long lens allowed her to zoom in close to Castiel and Dean. The first few pictures were of them standing at the edge. The next ones showed Castiel moving into the water. By far the best pictures were the ones of their kiss, and the ones of Dean carrying Castiel up the shore. 

“Hannah, these are great. Could you send them to me?” Castiel looked at his little sister with a smile.

“Yeah, I can email them to you. I’m glad you like them.”

Dean was really happy that they had pictures of that moment. It was certainly a big moment for Castiel, and a sweet one for Dean. 

After breakfast, Castiel and Dean laid by the pool together until lunch. They decided to quickly get dressed and go out again, since it was their last day. They found a cute diner and ate delicious chicken sandwiches. 

When they got back to the house, they went back to the bedroom to change. 

While Castiel was undressing, Dean stared at him and grinned. “You know, we never got to screw around before. My sunburn doesn’t really hurt anymore.”

Castiel looked at Dean and smirked. “You’re right, and everyone is either at the beach or the pool right now. We’re alone in the house. Of course, we can’t have actual sex. We didn’t bring lube.”

  
Dean knelt down in front of Castiel. “I think this works just fine.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s head and leaned back against the wall. “I think it does too, my love.”

Dean leaned forwards and kissed up Castiel’s thigh. He laid kisses all over his hips as his hands came up to grip his thighs. 

Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair and let his head fall to the side as he watched him. “Are you going to be my good boy?”

Dean nodded quickly, a soft whimper escaping him. “Yes, sir.” He took the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth and sucked gently. He brought one hand up and stroked Castiel while he sucked him off. 

Castiel groaned and formed a grip on Dean’s hair. Once he was fully hard, he spoke again. “Just your mouth now, no hands.”

Dean took his hand away and obeyed. He bobbed his head and moved further up Castiel’s shaft, running his tongue along the underside. His own cock was hard under his boxers, which he hadn’t taken off yet. He resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing Castiel would take care of him once he was finished. 

A few minutes passed and Castiel’s grip tightened in Dean’s hair. “Fuck…” He shuddered and came into Dean’s mouth, sinking against the wall slightly. 

Dean swallowed Castiel’s release and pulled off, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Castiel took a few seconds to compose himself before looking down at Dean. “Such a good boy, go lay on the bed, I’ll take care of you.”

Dean got up quickly and laid back on the bed. He wasn’t told to take his boxers off, so he waited. 

Castiel walked over to Dean and stood between his legs. He slowly palmed him through his boxers, making him groan. “Do you want my hand or my mouth?”

Dean squirmed. “Whatever’s faster.”

Castiel raised a brow with a grin. “My hand, then.” He gently pulled Dean’s boxers down and took his cock into his hand. 

Dean sighed deeply with relief once he was finally being touched. He gripped the bedspread on either side of his head and closed his eyes as Castiel slowly stroked him. After a minute or so, he really wanted him to speed up. He rolled his hips up and whined when he got pinned down by one of Castiel’s strong hands. “I thought this was supposed to be faster.”

“This is faster than I would have gone with my mouth.” 

Dean groaned. “It’s been a while, please go faster.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Okay.” His hand sped up to a quick pace. 

Dean gasped and moaned, gripping the sheets tighter. Just as soon as it started, Castiel’s hand slowed back down. Dean whined loudly.

“Since when do you give the orders?”

Dean hid his face in his own arm. “I don’t, sir.”

“That’s right. I’ll decide when to go faster.” Castiel kept the slow pace, which seemed even slower now.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to just enjoy what he was getting. It was hard when he wanted so much more. Several minutes passed and he was getting nowhere because of the slow pace. Despite the desire, Dean stayed quiet and patient. 

Castiel seemed to enjoy Dean’s behavior now. “Better, good boy.” His hand sped up, not quite to the fast pace he had given Dean a few minutes prior, but fast enough that Dean arched off the bed and moaned. 

“Ahh! Shit…” Dean curled his toes and let his head tip backwards. He resisted the urge to roll his hips up into Castiel’s hand and stayed still and accepting. It didn’t take long before he was close. He stared up at Castiel, locking eyes with him.

Castiel always had a sixth sense for how close Dean was. He grinned. “Come for me, Dean.”

Dean gasped and held his breath for a few seconds before groaning as he came hard. He sank into the mattress as he came down from the high of his orgasm, panting softly.

Castiel left and returned with a damp cloth. He wiped up the mess on Dean’s stomach and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and kissed his lips sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

  
  


~~~   
  
  


The next day, Dean and Castiel had to wake up early for their flight. They packed all of their things and brought their bags upstairs when they joined everyone for breakfast. The rest of the family was already packed and planned to leave shortly after Dean and Castiel on a different jet, which came as a shock to Dean, because he already thought one private jet was too much. 

Gabriel made blueberry pancakes for breakfast, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed. Dean actually felt a little sad that they were leaving. He had really enjoyed the trip and being around Castiel’s family. 

Their car arrived a few minutes after breakfast. They bid the Novak family goodbye and left the beachhouse. 

Dean’s plane anxiety didn’t fully set in until they were at the airport. He held Castiel’s hand tightly as they walked onto the jet and took their seats. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep this time, so he just braced himself for the long ride. 

Castiel didn’t let go of Dean’s hand for the whole flight, and he found little stories about his family to tell Dean to keep him distracted. 

Dean felt instant relief when the plane touched down in Kansas. He was off the plane as fast as possible, and he followed Castiel to the parking lot. Getting behind the wheel of Baby was just what he needed. 

Even after a fun trip, it felt good to be home. 


End file.
